familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Familie VTM Wiki
Familie is een Vlaamse televisieserie van Studio-A die sinds 30 december 1991 wordt uitgezonden op vtm. Daarmee is Familie de langstlopende Belgische soapserie. De serie is van maandag tot en met vrijdag te zien van 20.00 uur tot en met 20.35 uur, uitgezonderd van eind juni tot eind augustus. De soap kent een uitgebreide cast waar Annie Geeraerts, Jef De Smedt, Ray Verhaeghe, Chris Van Tongelen, Silvia Claes, Gunther Levi, Caroline Maes, David Michiels, Margot Hallemans, Sarah-Lynn Clerckx, Peter Bulckaen, Ludo Hellinx, Marianne Devriese, Jo Hens, Jan Van den Bosch, Sandrine André, Roel Vanderstukken, Jasmijn Van Hoof, Werner De Smedt, Cathérine Kools en Begir Memeti al vele jaren deel van uitmaken. In 'Familie' wordt het wel en wee van de familie Van den Bossche en hun familiebedrijf gevolgd. Oorspronkelijk hadden de Van den Bossches een elektronicabedrijf, maar ondertussen leidt de familie ook een holding waarin een confectieketen en enkele broodjeszaken zijn opgenomen. Maar ook de persoonlijke levens van de Van den Bossches worden op de voet gevolgd. Bomma Anna en al haar kinderen en kleinkinderen maakten doorheen de tijd al heel wat mee en het ziet er niet naar uit dat hun levens binnenkort wat rustiger zullen worden. De Familie Wiki is een gratis website voor alle fans van de langstlopende soap in Vlaanderen. Wij bezitten geen eigendom over het beeldmateriaal en de informatie die u hier terugvindt. Alle inhoud is eigendom van VTM en productiehuis TV Bastards. Wil je een pagina aanmaken of aanpassen? Lees dan zeker de regels! 'Personages' Anna Afl. 6018.jpg|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx JanS27.png|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche MiekeSeizoen27.png|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche PeterSeizoen27.png|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche VeroniqueS27.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche Albert Reeks 27.png|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens LeenSeizoen27.png|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche HanneS27.png|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche GuidoS27.png|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche LouiseSeizoen27.png|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche CédricSeizoen27.png|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye Evy27.jpg|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans MathiasSeizoen27.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert NikoSeizoen26.png|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans BennySeizoen27.png|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens PatrickSeizoen27.png|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels StefanieS27.png|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens RudiSeizoen27.png|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest Arthur27.png|'Arthur'|link=Arthur Van den Bossche ZjefSeizoen27.png|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder Faroudje.png|'Faroud'|link=Faroud Kir JennySeizoen27.png|'Jenny'|link=Jenny Versteven EmmaSeizoen27.png|'Emma'|link=Emma Verdonck StanS27.png|'Stan'|link=Stan Lauwers MilaSeizoen27.png|'Mila'|link=Mila Van den Bossche Wils27.png|'Paul'|link=Paul Wils LarsS27.png|'Lars'|link=Lars De Wulf AlfonsSeizoen27.png|'Alfons'|link=Alfons Coppens WoutSeizoen27.png|'Wout'|link=Wout Raaffels VivS27.png|'Viv'|link=Viv Neyskens AmelieSeizoen27.png|'Amelie'|link=Amelie De Wulf MarieSeizoen27.png|'Marie'|link=Marie Devlieger Eva27.png|'Eva'|link=Eva Manon27.png|'Manon'|link=Manon MartijnSeizoen27.png|'Martijn'|link=Martijn (Seizoen 27) Seizoen 27 Tessa.png|'Tessa'|link=Tessa 'Welke informatie vindt u hier?' Familie 5798 003.jpg|'Nieuws'|link=Nieuws Knipsel.JPG|'Personages'|link=Personages Voorpagina-afleveringen.png|'Afleveringen'|link=Afleveringen Familie 5769 011.jpg|'Seizoenen'|link=Seizoenen 13516154 1091979664228146 8079837146330720251 n.jpg|'Finales'|link=Finales Familie 5769 005.jpg|'Specials'|link=Specials Familie 5796 004.jpg|'Bedrijven'|link=Bedrijven Familie 5782 001.jpg|'Woningen'|link=Woningen S26 afl5777 022.png|'Dienstverlening'|link=Dienstverlening Plaatsen.jpg|'Plaatsen'|link=Plaatsen S26 afl5769 069.png|'Hoogtepunten'|link=Hoogtepunten Familie 5788 004.jpg|'Relaties'|link=Relaties Familie 5769 002.jpg|'Sterfgevallen'|link=Sterfgevallen Familie_generiek_2017_1.jpg|'Generieken'|link=Generieken Live-zoektocht Thomas Feyaerts-8.jpg|'Families'|link=Families Schermafbeelding 2016-08-09 om 17.37.57.png|'Andere media'|link=Familie in andere media OpnamesKerstmis2017-AchterDeSchermen.png|'Fotoboek'|link=Foto's Schermafbeelding 2016-09-06 om 17.59.11.png|'Merchandise'|link=Merchandise Jef-casual-200x300.jpg|'Acteurs en Actrices'|link=Acteurs en Actrices 13012711 977586792337099 5643946192140807229 nbewerkt.jpg|'Wedstrijden'|link=Wedstrijden 'Poll Seizoen 27' Welk scenario zou je het liefst willen zien in het 27ste seizoen? Dat Rita (Jacky Lafon) ontslag neemt als cruisezangeres en voorgoed terugkeert naar België. Na verloop van tijd begint Rita een relatie met Patrick (Ludo Hellinx) en trekt bij hem thuis in. Rita contacteert Agnes (Monika Dumon) met het voorstel om haar huis over te kopen. Agnes keert kort terug naar België om de regelingen met Rita tot een goed einde te brengen. Ze verontschuldigt zich tevens bij haar broer Mathias voor haar en Delphine's afwezigheid op diens trouw. Dat Kobe (Stoffel Bollu) terugkeert naar België, maar na vele maanden zijn gezondheidstoestand achteruit gaat. In het bijzijn van zijn enige familie, Anna (Annie Geeraerts) en Albert (Ray Verhaege), sterft hij een jaar na zijn terugkeer. Anna is ontroostbaar, maar gelooft dat Walter, Carine en Kobe terug herenigd zijn. Anna, Albert en de Van den Bossches zijn aanwezig op de begrafenis van hun neefje Kobe. Dat in het najaar van 2017 Brigitte (Janine Bischops) haar debuut maakt als de moeder van Lars (Kürt Rogiers) en Amelie (Erika Van Tielen). Bij haar komst dropt ze meteen een bommetje dat een effect zal hebben op verschillende Familie-personages: Lars blijkt de zoon te zijn van niemand minder dan Guido (Karel Deruwe), met wie Brigitte een affaire had voor de start van de serie. Tijdens de tweede midseizoensfinale komt Guido tot ieders verbazing terug in beeld. Dat er meer personages (al dan niet tijdelijk) terugkeren uit de eerste 15 seizoenen om oude verhaallijnen terug van onder het stof te halen, te herleven of er een vervolg aan te plakken. Het zou namelijk interessant zijn om te weten te komen wat vroegere personages/families al die jaren hebben meegemaakt in het binnen- of buitenland (bv. kindpersonages zoals Dieuwke Mitsides, Berre D'hollander en Mike Feremans die ondertussen veel ouder zijn in het Familie-universum). Dat er tijdens de seizoensfinale plots een tiener in de Jan & Alleman staat en aan Mieke (Caroline Maes) vertelt dat hij L. De Waele heet. Mieke vraagt Niko (Jo Hens) of zij met haar verloren zoon bij hem mag intrekken. Niko moet noodgedwongen Amelie (Erika Van Tielen) op straat zetten, zodat hij en Mieke L. De Waele kunnen opvangen. Amelie toont weinig begrip naar Niko toe en neemt ontslag bij De Proeverij. Dat Pierrot (Guillaume Devos) moet wegvluchten van Honduras door een nieuwe aardbeving. In België blijkt Pierrot niet alleen te zijn. Hij heeft zijn nieuwe, hoogzwangere vriendin meegenomen. De twee zijn reeds een koppel sinds 2015. Ze besluiten om voorgoed in België te blijven wonen, dicht bij hun familie. Bij de geboorte van Pierrots kind maakt grootmoeder Rita (Jacky Lafon) een gastoptreden op de babyborrel van diens eerste kleinkind. Dat Anna (Annie Geeraerts) nog één groot familiefeest geeft voordat ze sterft. Na haar dood reist Albert (Ray Verhaege) mee met zijn dochter Liesbeth (Katrien Devos) naar Nieuw-Zeeland om zijn laatste dagen door te brengen in het gezelschap van diens nageslacht. Een tijd later krijgt Jan (Jef De Smedt) telefoon van zijn stiefzus Liesbeth met het nieuws dat Albert is overleden. Jan organiseert een avondwake in de Jan & Alleman ter ere van zijn stiefvader. Dat Evy (Marianne Devriese) haar boek over Stan (Kristof Verhassel) eindelijk uitbrengt en deze in de winkels verschijnt, met als gevolg dat Bert (Steven De Lelie) dit boek in handen krijgt en Stans levensverhaal leest. Bert beseft dat Stan zich tegen hem gekeerd heeft en vrienden is geworden met de familie Van den Bossche en co. Bert keert terug naar Mechelen om wraak te nemen op zijn ontrouwe handlanger. Stan wordt tijdlang door hem gechanteerd. Dat vroegere acteurs eenmalig terug in beeld komen als geest na de dood van mater familias Anna, net zoals concurrent-soap Thuis had gedaan na de plotse dood van actrice Ann Petersen (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEFoOyJhHbk). Een voorbeeld zou kunnen zijn Guido (Karel Deruwe), Monique (Riet Van Gool), Marleen (Hilde De Roeck), Pierrot (Steve Mees) en Mia (Assunta Geens) die samen in een café met barman Herman (Dirk Dillen) aan het kaarten zijn. Dat Evy (Marianne Devriese) in het huwelijksbootje stapt met Stan (Kristof Verhassel). Hun vrienden, mama Francesca (Veerle Eyckermans) en de Van den Bossches zijn aanwezig op de ceremonie. Deze wordt plots onderbroken door niemand minder dan Bert (Steven De Lelie) en zijn handlangers. Alle genodigden worden gegijzeld in de kerk. Achteraf wordt Stans medewerking in het ontsnappingsplan van Bert ontmaskerd. Evy breekt voorgoed met Stan, die in de gevangenis belandt. Dat Rik (Davy Gilles) het café van Jan (Jef De Smedt) overkoopt na zijn scheiding met Linda (Hilde Van Wesepoel), die na de ontmaskering van haar leugen omtrent haar zogezegde hersentumor een nieuw leven begint in Rhodos met haar aanbidder Frank (Lucas Tavernier). Riks dochter, de 21-jarige Sofie, wilt proberen om samen met haar vader de Jan & Alleman om te vormen tot de populairste jongerencafé van Mechelen. Dat er nog eens een babyboom in Familie komt waarbij de kinderloze familieleden van de derde generatie personages allemaal minstens 1 kind krijgen. Zo hebben bijvoorbeeld Leen (Cathérine Kools) en Guido (Vincent Banic) momenteel levende kinderen maar Mieke (Caroline Maes), Lovely (Vandana De Boeck), Pierrot (Guillaume Devos), Maarten (Michael Vroemans) en Kobe (Stoffel Bollu) nog niet. Vanaf maandag 6 november 2017 (aflevering 6039) is er een nieuwe generiek te zien in 'Familie'. Het gaat om een volledig nieuwe generiek met een nieuw liedje. De intro wordt begeleid door Stan Van Samang met zijn prachtige 'Hemel voor ons twee'. Kom hier nu al alles te weten over de nieuwe generiek of bekijk hem hier nu al. Na twee en een half jaar de rol van Simon Feyaerts te spelen in 'Familie', neemt Braam Verreth afscheid van de soap. Simon heeft zichzelf in de nesten gewerkt, dat er niets anders op zit dan hem te laten verdwijnen uit de serie. Hoewel het personage Simon misschien niet altijd even geliefd was door de kijkers van 'Familie', zullen we hem toch missen. Braam heeft dan ook heel wat knappe acteerprestaties neergezet. Veel succes in de toekomst! Bedankt Braam! Bas Van Weert, die al sinds 2013 de rol van Cédric Van de Caveye speelt, ruilt 'Familie' in voor zijn studies. We zullen hem missen! Maar we wensen hem enorm veel succes! Het nieuwe seizoen is begonnen! Heb jij eens een keer niet kunnen kijken of wil jij er gewoon graag meer over weten, kom er dan hier of hier alles over te weten. Op 6 september 2017 werd de 3000ste pagina aangemaakt door gebruiker Dimthys. Op naar de 3100! Welk duo in Familie zou volgens jou zéker een koppel moeten worden/blijven? Anna en Albert Mieke en Niko Bart en Trudy Zjef en Rudi Leen en Faroud Guido en Emma Mathias en Veronique Simon en Stefanie Evy en Stan Hanne en Quinten Louise en Wout Jan en Viv Lars en Veronique Eva en Manon Peter en Amelie Tom en Stefanie Patrick en Jenny Lars en Marie